crystalclay_cinemafandomcom-20200214-history
Alex
Alex is the newly wedded husband of Alexis. When not attending Law School Program, he is seen accompanying his wife and friends on their adventures. He is of Irish descent, and the son of the butler Adam with a bit of leprechaun ancestry. The rest of his abilities and species are unknown. Personality and Appearance Prior to his makeover, he was portrayed with a curly brown fringe, slight stature and was less built than he is now. Characterized by a loose-fitting hoodie, jogging pants, headphones and reversed baseball cap, he very much resembled a laid-back and sloppy wannabe hiphop star. This is typical of adolescent boys. It makes sense, as Alex was introduced to his girlfriend in their early years as Royale students. Years later, Alex matures and adapts a more sharp appearance in contrast to his previous unkempt look. His brown hair is combed, trimmed, and styled, and maintains a built body. Along with that, his behavior also matures to an extent. This is likely due to the responsibilities and jobs which come later on. Alex is depicted as a handsome young man, who is very likable, sweet, and goofy. Definition of a gentleman...kind of. He is very often the center of female attention, and it has gone to the extent of him being fought over. While younger Alex was a jokester to the point of almost causing chaos, now he has become somewhat more serious and tough. His character is loosely based off the idea of the ideal "perfect, sinless dream boy". When brought back to life by Mother Mary's power, he is clothed in white armor with intricate gems and angelic design. Backstory and Occupation He was born to Adam who works as a butler in Royale High, and an unknown mother. He was often bullied (tremendously by Ace) for his father's occupation as a butler, thus earning him the nickname "peasant" as he is known by around the school. He is in Royale High's Sword Fighter team, and is the most skilled there which gains him nomination as the team's captain. After Ace is demoted as captain, Alex takes his spot. Besides this, Alex is enrolled in many sports from swimming to jet fighting as he is shown to have great athleticism and power. One day, Royale High is under attack by sky hackers who plan to obliterate Royale High by channeling a large flaming asteroid-like object. He saves Royale High from it and gets wounded in the process (with some help from Alexis and the Skyline Defense Crew). The invisible Virgin Mary/Alexis' Mother revives him by transmitting powers through Alexis' tears and leaves him with new armor and a weapon as a reward for his bravery. As the school learns about his heroic triumph, his reputation changes for good. Eventually, he fathers two twin boys with Alexis. As a result of having children at such a young age, he matures rapidly and gains multiple jobs. He works as a part-time cop, but that job is taken less seriously in Royale High as guards take care of more severe punishments. Like Nate, he also attends the Law School Program in his father's wishes. Relationships Alexis One day in their freshman year, he befriends Alexis after her transformation to popular girl. After all the bigger boys get rejected, he approaches her timidly and asks her out to dinner at Red Lobster. She accepts, much to his surprise, and the two have their first kiss and begin dating on the first day itself. Alexis seems to love him deeply, and sometimes misses him to the point of deep sadness when he is not present. Alex is very loyal to her, unlike the other male characters. While he doesn't mind the attention, he refuses to give in when other girls flirt with him in respect for Alexis. Ace He has very bitter feelings of jealousy towards Alex, as he is the best swordfighter in the team who took his spot as captain. Before Alex arrived to Royale High, he was the center of attention and the most envied. He took Alex's great potential and athleticism as a threat to his reputation and therefore took steps to make his life miserable.